Victim Girl
Victim Girl (a.k.a. Fattie) is the victim of Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy in BULLY series. She was her husband and later reunited as friend with him after she got back from the dead in THE QUEEN. Appearance Victim Girl is a plump female who dons a black tanktop, blue jeans and white shoes. In Part 1 of BULLY series and for the entirety of THE QUEEN series she had long, black spiked hair. Story Victim Girl and Blue Boy have been dating since the beginning of the BULLY series and eventually married him. Some time after becoming his wife, something occurred and she divorced him. She ate a lot of chips and treats. Blue Boy, under the influence of the Red Dress Girl, took a picture of her doing so, with RDG posting the picture on a social media in the end and sharing offensive and rude words about her. Very saddened, Victim Girl burnt her marriage dress to forget her past, causing Blue Boy and Red Dress Girl to seek revenge. They pretended that they are sorry and ambushed her soon afterwards. They attempted to kill Victim Girl, but Blue Boy cut her hair off. Then the police arrived and cuffed Red Dress Girl. Blue Boy's lack of attention allowed Victim Girl to help the policemen. One who cuffed Red Dress Girl became VG's wife, who was very thankful for what has she done for him. She appears again in Part 6. Crybaby came to Victim Girl's house and urged her to leave because of Red Dress Girl on the loose. She got held as hostage by Red Dress Girl and Noob and got tied up in the house. She finds out for Blue Boy and policeman's death and almost got poisoned by Red Dress Girl. She was saved by Crybaby. She also got hesitant about killing RDG in the end, resulting in her shooting Crybaby and forming peace with RDG. Among the original characters from BULLY series, she was last one to die. She got tricked into drinking Green Tea under the guise of being the hot chocolate. RDG attempted to hide her body and got caught by the police. Due to Bacon's failed spell, Queen (Red Dress Girl)'s victims got back to life, with Victim Girl spawning first. She apologized to Crybaby for shooting her and Blue Boy apologized to her for trying to kill her. She became one of the leaders of the group and decided to save Sia and Crybaby with Lavender and Bianca. Victim Girl sensed that Crybaby was alive and was one to ask Red Dress Girl to release them all. When they all got out, after RDG ban-hammered Bianca, Victim Girl urged Red Dress Girl to leave with them because castle was falling apart. Personality Victim Girl is a stoic person with strong decisions, as seen when she was the one who decided to save their friends. However, sometimes she forgets that there is people who don't enjoy snacks and treats, when seen in THE QUEEN -Part 1. Victim Girl can sometimes sense vital activities of comatose people. Death Victim Girl was poisoned at the start of THE QUEEN series due to her consuming poison from Red Dress Girl's green tea and was tricked into drinking the poison as Red Dress Girl had claimed it was hot chocolate. Revealed by Red Dress Girl, she was sick of living as an obese woman, and became the main antagonist and protagonist of THE QUEEN series. Trivia *To find Victim Girl in roleplay arena, she is seen lying dead in the garbage behind the school from BULLY. **However it was removed. *In BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7, she is seen bald again. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Females Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN